1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly, to power distribution systems, such as electrical enclosures including electrical connector assemblies. The invention also relates to electrical connector assemblies for power distributions systems.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
The electrical enclosure is typically coupled to and supported by a structure such as, for example, a wall of a building, and includes a number of electrical bus members. Electrical connector assemblies mechanically couple and electrically connect the electrical apparatus to corresponding electrical bus members. Known electrical connector assemblies typically include a clip member or a number of separate fasteners that are structured to mechanically couple the electrical apparatus to a contact stab of the desired electrical bus member. However, the use of separate fasteners is disadvantageous because it is time-consuming and requires separate tools. Moreover, space constraints within the interior of the electrical enclosure inhibit access to the fasteners, making it difficult to achieve proper mechanical and/or electrical connection between the electrical apparatus and its corresponding electrical bus member.
While known clip members overcome some of the foregoing disadvantages concerning separate fasteners, they too suffer from their own unique set of difficulties. In particular, the retention force of the clip member for retaining the clip member on the contact stab and, therefore, maintaining the desired mechanical and electrical connections between the electrical bus member and the electrical apparatus, is less than desired. That is, relatively little force is required to overcome the retention force of the clip member and disconnect the electrical connector assembly. This can lead to an unintentional disconnection and/or can inhibit electrical performance of the power distribution system.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in power distributions systems and in electrical connector assemblies therefor.